Down the Road
by kelcher
Summary: Ted and Cherish's final days with one another before leaving their world. [I don't own anything]


**The morning has come again to the Mamodo World. In the outskirts of a town, Cherish was doing the laundry with Ted. Even though they have so little, they gain a lot of what's important each other and the orphans. The sun rises up more as Cherish shield her eyes with her arm. Ted turns his back going back inside of the place they call home. Cherish picked up the basket and soon fellow him. **

**The orphans were all awake and ready for the day. A faint knocked was heard on their door. Ted opens it to see one of the massagers form the MamodoSchool handing them a letter and leaving.**

**"Ted" Cherish walked over to him "What does the letter say?" she asked him**

**Ted opens the envelope the words we're in a little fancy writing; Ted looked at Cherish not very good at reading these things. Cherish roll her eyes a bit taking the letter and reading it. The children looked at her wondering what does the letter said.**

**"Ted, we're being summon by the Mamodo School, apparently we've been chosen to be part of, The Mamodo Battle" she told him.**

**Ted fist pump in the air with happiness, Cherish on the other hand didn't like this feeling in her chest. The children looked at one another. Cherish turns to the children patting them on the head.**

**"Kids we'll be back" smiles down at them "Stay out of trouble and lock the door" she told them.**

**The children nodded at her words. They both left their home heading towards the school. The walk was a quiet one. Normally Cherish and Ted would talk about things and what's been happening. Ted looked up to Cherish.**

** Her expression wasn't her happy one, she looked bereft. Ted stopped in his tracks, Cherish turns her head.**

**"Ted?" she didn't take another step "What's wrong?" she asked.**

**"Cherish, be honest are you worry about this battle?" Ted asked her.**

**Cherish eyes widen a little. It must be easily noticeable. She looked down a little, rubbing her arm. The soft wind started picking up. Ted walked up to Cherish, he grips her hand firmly. Cherish looked at him, she sees his goofy smile. Cherish couldn't help, but giggle.**

**"Hey, don't worry I'll be by your side Cherish" Ted pounded on his chest with his fist.**

**"Ted, don't be so modest" she told him with a smile.**

**Ted rubs the back of his neck blushing and chuckling. They managed to make it to the school. There were lots of Mamodo children. Cherish felt more uneasy about this whole ordeal. All the Mamodo's were talking to one another. **

**Ted and Cherish stay close together as they lined up with the others. They saw the Headmaster. Headmaster Inemuri is the oldest living Mamodo in the world. He was the oldest Mamodo to be living.**

**"Please sit in the chairs, provided for you and I'll explain the rules, guidelines, and such other impotent information that you need to know" he said in a gruff and yet wheezing like voice.**

**The Mamodo's did as they were told. The air in the room was a little intense for everyone. Some of the Mamodo's looks calmer, while some looked uneasy or fazed, by the tension. Everyone felt like it could be the end of them, which in a way it is. The Headmaster started writing on the board. **

**He turns his attentions to the 100 Mamodo children saw the writing on the board.**

**"Now pay attention. The rules are simple if you listen. All of you will be sent to the Human World. When you arrive you'll all be set in different locations, I can't say where though. Once you arrive, you have to look for your human partner" he saw a hand rise up "Yes?" he asked.**

**"What if we never found our partner sir?' asked one of the Mamodo.**

**"Then you're a target for those who have found your partner" he replied.**

**Now the air was thinking more. The Headmaster went to resume the rules "Now as I was saying, your spells are in these books" placed his hands on a pile of books "If your book glows when you meet a human that means you've found your partner" he sighs a little "If your spell-book gets burn you'll be sent back here losing your chance to be king of our world" he told them.**

**As The Head Master, was explains the rules, guidelines and such. Cherish was shaking a little. She was nervous as well as being more fearful of leaving the orphans behind. Ted placed his hand on top of hers, reassuring her things will be fine.**

**"Remember all of you. It's a battle to be King of our world. Everyone is your enemy. You have to crush your friends" looks at all of them for the final time "You have this one day to say good-bye to your love ones and spend much as you can, because tomorrow you'll all be sent to the Human World" he inform them.**

**Ted and Cherish looked ay one another, as The Head Master jester his hand for them to come up. As they did, they were line by side by side. The Head Master placed a spell-book in their hands. He gave a book to Cherish, she grips it tightly. Her heart racing more then it ever has. **

**Ted gave a happy chuckled. He dismisses them. Ted kept looking at his book with the same happy grin. Cherish was already gone. She didn't want to stay with the others. **

**Ted notices she was gone. He ran after her. He has never seen Cherish like this before. She was always brave and never loses the smile that gave him and the others warmth. Ted sees her heading back to their town. With his book in hand he ran after her. **

**"Cherish hey wait" he called out to her.**

**Cherish turns her head seeing Ted running fast. She gave him a faint smile, not really wanting to talk. Ted managed to catch up to her. He needed to say something to break the ice. He thought of something. **

**"Hey Cherish why don't we stop by that place where we get ice cream?" Ted asked her.**

**"I'm sorry Ted, but I'm not in the mood" she rubbed her arm.**

**Ted stopped in his track while Cherish didn't stop. He sighs and grew a little worry about her. He ran yup to her and they resume walking. After they got home, the children all ran and hugged them.**

**"Kids, we need to talk" she told them.**

**The kids looked at one another as they all went to the living room. Of course it wasn't a fancy or regular ones, just one that was made by hands and hard work. Cherish stood next to Ted, not sure what to say. The children looked a bit confused and wondering what she has to say.**

**"We've been chosen to be part of the battle and it requires us to leave our home for this fight" Cherish said.**

**"Ya and the final one who stands will be king" Ted said.**

**"Ted, that's not what I'm trying to get across" looks at the children "I'm just worry about leaving you guys o on your own without us" she said with a fake smile.**

**In reality she was scared of leaving them behind, but other part was that she wasn't a fighter. She never was even at a young age. Ted is the on who gets into fights and can handle it. Ted clap his hands to get there attention to make the room feel less tense. "Ok time for bed" Ted said.**

**They went up stairs. Cherish felt small arms around her leg. She looks down to see the youngest orphans. Cherish picks her up holding her in her arms. "I'll tuck you in" she said calmly.**

**Ted soon fellow her into a small bedroom. He leans against the door post watching her tucking them in one by one. Ted always looked up to her. Her bravery, her smile and how she stands up for them and doesn't allow any bulling, who would want to be around her. Cherish walked pass Ted without saying a word.**

**Later that night, Cherish sneaks out of the house to sit on the hill that was in the back of the house. She wanted to have a moment clarity of her mind about this ordeal. She felt the soft wind brushing against her face. Ted joins her wanting to know what's going on. He turns his head to see sadness in her eyes, the feeling of fear.**

**"Cherish…why are you showing sadness?" Ted asked.**

**"Ted, I'm worry about the battle. I'm not good in the battlefield" she held her knees to her chest.**

**"What? Cherish you stood up for us against the adults who were being unfair" he tries to convince her to snap out of this doubtfulness.**

**Cherish didn't say a word, she was scared of fighting against Ted. The Headmaster said that they have to fight no matter how much they matter for one another. She was pulled out of her thoughts when Ted grabbed her hand and squeezed, catching her attention. Ted smiled at her and Cherish returned the gesture. This was what a perfect relationship was supposed to be. **

**Nothing could rival this feeling. These moments they spent together were the most precious times for them. They were each others world. Right now this very moment was going to be their last night. Cherish laid her head on Ted's shoulder closing her eyes.**

**"Cherish…" Ted blushed a little "****_You'll be fine_****" he said softly to himself.**

**The next morning, the children were at the front door rubbing their eyes. They were feeling like they were going to lose the two who are important to them. Cherish gave them each a hug. They pleaded her not to go, but sadly there was nothing she could do. Ted ruffles their hair and gave them a smile. Cherish wipes the tears away form her eyes.**

**"Cherish don't go" said one of the kids clinging onto her leg.**

**Cherish picked him up "Listen don't be sad ok you have to be strong" she told him kissing his forehead before she placed him down. He agrees as Ted and Cherish left them and their life behind. Strolling down to the school where all the other Mamodo's were. Cherish sighs as Ted held her hand to comfort her. They all saw the Headmaster he told them about the rules again to make sure they didn't forget. With that set in mind. **

**They all started disappearing; Cherish and Ted's hands parted looking at one another. They'll be separated from each other in the human world. Silence was heard as Cherish opens her eyes and sees where she ended up "****_Ted_****…" she said softly to herself. She stood up and looked around "****_Well Cherish, I guess it's time to find your partner and maybe find Ted" _****She thought to herself.**


End file.
